


Seeking a Chaser ☕

by LORDSLAYER69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDSLAYER69/pseuds/LORDSLAYER69
Summary: Harry potter never believed in things like lucky charms but a lot can happen over a coffee in a cozy café.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Katie bell and
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Seeking a Chaser ☕

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely AU, a short drabble if u like and is probably only going to remain a one shot!!  
> A big thanks to David Athenai, Charleannete, Astro and NerdVoid Dragon for the betaing, this short fic!  
> I wrote this because-  
> I love Katie and  
> I love coffee  
> Anyways on with it.

_ Seeking a Chaser _ was quickly becoming one of the trendiest cafes in London. People swore the small shop was a good luck charm. Harry Potter, seeker for the Tutshill Tornados, didn't think so.

“What can I get you, love?” asked the waitress as he looked up from his laptop.

She had dark black eyes and hair, and looked excited and nervous to meet him.

“A cappuccino, please,” He replied, throwing her a roguish smile.

She blushed prettily and rushed to get his order, unable to form any words over the bubbly giggles that overcame her.

He shook his head laughing to himself, maybe this place was lucky for him after all.

The waitress came back after a few minutes carrying his coffee, setting the mug down on the table.

“Anything else, sir?” Asked the waitress, who now seemed to be in some form of control of herself but with a smile and red tinge still visible on her cheeks.

“No, but I’ve heard stories about this place What’s so special about it?”

This time the waitress grinned mischievously. “That, sir, you’ll have to wait and find out.” She winked at him before walking away.

He tilted his head a little and smiled faintly, what did she mean by that? 

He resumed drinking his coffee, surfing on his laptop and generally trying to enjoy the beautiful morning when his quiet peace was interrupted.

“Hi, just pretend we’re having a conversation.”

Harry looked up from his laptop as a blonde woman slipped into the seat opposite to him. She looked vaguely familiar, but Harry couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest, but she suddenly leaned forward over the table and whispered to him.

“My ex-boyfriend is over there, no doubt looking for me. Just act as if we are having a laugh. Actually,” she ducked lower to the table. “Could you scoot your chair over a bit?”

For some reason, Harry found himself blindly obliging. he shifted to the right, raising an eyebrow at her.

“A bit more”, she said, waving her hands toward herself.

“Now?” he asked, moving his laptop and coffee even closer to her.

“Perfect. Thank you,” she looked over his shoulder, clearly watching someone. Harry turned in his seat, half-expecting to see a heavily tattooed guy with rippling muscles in front of the coffee shop, but no one stood out.

“Don’t look!” The woman said. Harry whipped around and lowered his head again, so heavily invested in her quest that he didn’t hesitate to listen to her.

He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. Over the rim of his cup he took the time to assess the person who was now, apparently, joining him for his morning coffee.

She was very pretty Harry noticed, her hair was coppery and windswept, framing a little freckled face with bright blue eyes. There was a furrow in her brow, and she bit her bottom lip, still looking nervously at the entrance of the shop. Her blue eyes flicked to his green ones and he quickly looked away.

“Oh, bloody fucking hell!” she groaned. Harry snorted into his coffee, and once again she was looking at him. This time she faced him fully and put on an animated expression. She started talking as if reciting some exciting story.

“Just pretend we’re having the best time ever,” she said before quickly throwing her head back in laughter at an imagined joke. “Because he’s heading this way, and he might not interrupt or even notice me if we seem deep in conversation. Because we are, aren't we?”

“Er-um” Harry fumbled. “Yes, I am, I am having a great time with you, it's all lovely and I am talking about very normal things.”

A hint of a smile crossed her face. She really did look beautiful, and Harry couldn’t help but return her smile. But then she suddenly straightened up, her worried expression once again replacing that beautiful smile.

“He’s coming”, she said, eyes darting from Harry to her mysterious ex-boyfriend. Harry tried to master looking both nondescript, but also like he was having the best coffee ever. She hadn’t exactly made it clear which they were trying to accomplish.

“Yes, almost past us, come on move along, bollocks. No shit, not here, nobody’s here. Skewer me with a spoon, rip my hands off“

“Katie. Fancy seeing you here,” a man swaggered in from behind Harry and leaned a hand on the table, completely cutting him off from Katie. He was tall and broad, with light blonde hair, wearing a polo and chinos. A set of car keys jangled in his other hand, clearly being shown off.

Katie, also Harry noted, was a very nice name.

“It  _ is _ my local coffee shop Cormac. A little more than an hour away from where you live.” Harry heard Katie reply drily. “You’re also in the way”. She placed a hand at the man's side and pushed, pushing him back upright so he was no longer in the middle of the table.

As if noticing him for the first time, the ex-boyfriend sent Harry a dazzling smile of white teeth and roved a calculating gaze over him. He held out his hand “Cormac McLaggen, USGA.” 

Harry took Cormac’s hand, but looked uncertainly at Katie, who rolled her eyes at the introduction. “Cormac here plays golf.”

“Oh, Harry Potter, I play quidditch sometimes,” which Harry supposed was an understatement, but he didn’t want to show off. Cormac regarded him with a satisfied smirk.

“And you two are…”

“Cousins.”

“Dating.”

Katie looked at Harry in surprise and Harry didn’t doubt that he looked just as shocked. Had he just said dating? He cleared his throat and explained.

“Our cousins are dati- I mean our cousins are friends. And they set us up. And we are dating,” Harry finished uncertainly, sending a sideways glance at Katie. He was relieved to see she seemed to be trying hard to contain a laugh. There was a spark in her eye that he got lost in for a moment, before Cormac cleared his throat.

“Lovely,” Cormac commented. He turned to Katie, once again ignoring Harry, and leaned in close. “I’ll be here for a whole week, Kate, if you’d like to go out sometime.”

Katie made eye contact with Harry; her eyes had the same light blue color of the sky. She appeared to think for a moment, then she smirked and reached across the table to take Harry’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry, but Harry has agreed to take me out for dinner this entire week.”

“Lunch then?” Cormac urged.

“Well I’m taking him for lunch of course.”

“Breakfast.”

“Splitting the bill,” Harry interrupted, raising his eyes to look at Cormac. Harry didn’t even flinch at the dirty look sent his way. In all honesty, he was one of the least intimidating blokes Harry had ever seen.

“I came all the bloody way here-“

“-That’s not my problem.” Katie replied coolly.

“Cormac! Order for Cormac.” A shout came from the waitress and Katie raised an eyebrow at him. “It sounds like you’re up. Hopefully it’s to-go.”

The waitress winked at Harry again as Cormac stormed off, back to the counter, Harry heard the ringing of a bell not long after, signaling someone’s exit. Next to him Katie blew out a breath and massaged her hands in her hair. She looked back at Harry.

“Are you really Harry Potter?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused at this being the first thing she asked him after that entire debacle. “Yes,” he replied hesitantly.

“I’ve read about you in paper. ‘I play quidditch sometimes’”, she imitated him,” and he laughed. “You’re a prat and that’s an understatement.” 

“Yes, well. That Cormac seems very proud of his golf, and I didn’t want to steal his thunder.”

Katie sent him a soft smile and he found a lump forming in his throat. He was falling quickly. Dangerously quickly. He was drawn out of his musings, or his staring more like it, when she cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of her face.

That was when the realization hit him where he had seen the blonde beauty before.She was the newest Harpies chaser!

He had shared a coffee with his supposed cutthroat rival. And he really wanted to do it again.

“I’m sorry about that, I’ll buy you another coffee then get out of your hair,” she said, sensing that he had recognized her.

“You don’t have to, really,” Harry said all too quickly. Her lips twitched at the corner.

"About which one?"

“Well…” Harry hesitated. “I am supposed to be taking you to dinner every night this week,” he said, feeling bold. She contemplated him for a second, then dragged the menu closer to her.

“They do make good sandwiches here,” she said. “I’m supposed to be buying you lunch if I recall correctly.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. He shut his laptop and packed it away to clear the table. “God forbid we say something and don’t follow through with it.”

Katie nodded seriously, she looked up from the menu, and those eyes arrested Harry once again.

“I’m very glad our cousins introduced us to each other, Harry Potter.”

“Well Katie-“

“-Bell.”

“Katie Bell,” he tested the name, “I am glad too.”

The waitress smiled at the scene that had unfolded in front of her. Another seeker had caught his golden chaser.

There was something really magical about  _ Seeking a Chaser _ .

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review if u liked it and also join our discord for all the amazing harry/Katie recommendations, the discord link is   
> https://discord.gg/dfQaKuMC


End file.
